coronationstreetfandomcom-20200215-history
Episode 5295 (1st July 2002)
Plot Eileen tells Jason to go and find a job so he can pay some board. Norris is giving Emily a migraine going on about the Commonwealth Games. Kirk, Jason and Tyrone persuade Les to let them hold Jason's belated birthday party in his house in exchange for £10. Norris arrives in The Kabin wearing his new Commonwealth Games Volunteer uniform. He's very proud. Richard is not pleased with Steve and Karen but that soon changes when Steve agrees to buy the show flat at the discounted price. Karen is ecstatic. Lillian Spencer, an old friend of Fred's, arrives at the Rovers as the Relief Manager. Geena and Shelley are put out as they knew nothing about it. She brings her Mynah bird with her - Dinah the Mynah. Lillian thinks the Rovers is a come-down after having worked in the Xanadu Cocktail Bar of the Majestic Hotel in Cleethorpes and then the Golf Club (where Mike plays). Curly is fed up with Emma who's late for supper having been drinking with her mates. Lillian bars Norris for being rude about the state of the bar top in the Rovers. Cast Regular cast *Steve McDonald - Simon Gregson *Karen McDonald - Suranne Jones *Curly Watts - Kevin Kennedy *Emma Watts - Angela Lonsdale *Norris Cole - Malcolm Hebden *Emily Bishop - Eileen Derbyshire *Fred Elliott - John Savident *Geena Gregory - Jennifer James *Shelley Unwin - Sally Lindsay *Vikram Desai - Chris Bisson *Richard Hillman - Brian Capron *Kirk Sutherland - Andrew Whyment *Tyrone Dobbs - Alan Halsall *Jason Grimshaw - Ryan Thomas *Rita Sullivan - Barbara Knox *Ken Barlow - William Roache *Mike Baldwin - Johnny Briggs *Kevin Webster - Michael Le Vell *Sunita Parekh - Shobna Gulati *Les Battersby - Bruce Jones *Toyah Battersby - Georgia Taylor *Eileen Grimshaw - Sue Cleaver *Audrey Roberts - Sue Nicholls *Ben Watts - Stephen Collins (Uncredited) Guest cast *Lillian Spencer - Maureen Lipman Places *Coronation Street exterior *Rovers Return Inn - Public and back room *3 Coronation Street - Back room and kitchen *5 Coronation Street - Downstairs rooms *7 Coronation Street - Downstairs rooms *12 Coronation Street - Living room *Corner Shop *The Kabin Notes *Maureen Lipman makes a pre-Evelyn Plummer appearance as Lillian Spencer. *''TV Times'' synopsis: Fred introduces the new landlady, and Norris receives his Commonwealth Games uniform. *Viewing Figures: UK broadcast - 11,540,000 viewers (4th place). Notable dialogue Lillian Spencer: "When I ran the Xanadu bar at the Majestic Hotel, Cleethorpes, ah, that was the high water mark of my career. Suffice to say that since those halcyon days the tide has gone out rather further than I had hoped." --- Lillian Spencer: "Shortened names lack dignity. My name is Lillian - Lillian Spencer..... not Lilly and never, ever, ever Lil." Shelley Unwin: "So you want us to call you Lillian then?" Lillian Spencer: "No, I think Mrs Spencer for now and maybe after a trial period we'll review the position." Category:2002 episodes